Duo's Objection
by Thaeonblade
Summary: After a well-earned victory, the gundam pilots decide to destroy their gundams in support of peace. But Duo has a thought that questions this action. One-shot taking place during the ending to Endless Waltz


Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Gundam Heavyarms Kai, Gundam Sandrock Kai.

These three gundams had saved the world yet again. Their pilots brought them from the depths of space for one last fight against the Barton Foundation's ambition to take over the world. They fought against foes who outnumbered them a hundred to one and won without killing a single pilot.

But now their time had past.

In the new world of total pacifism and unity, the gundams no longer had a place. So their pilots decided to destroy their old friends rather than spend more money trying to send them into the sun.

"You know, things would've been easier if we'd done this in the first place." Duo Maxwell pointed out, sad to have to destroy his beloved Deathscythe. "Then again if we'd have done that, we wouldn't be able to stop Mariemaia."

"But now she's disbanded her army." Quatre Raberba Winner confidently stated. "Which means that our old friends can finally rest in peace."

"Or pieces." Trowa Barton sarcastically correct. "Let's not put this off shall we?"

"Lets get this over with." But just before the three pilots activated their gundams self-destruction sequence, a thought came to Duo's mind. "Wait...I just had a thought."

"Duo?"

"Just hear me out guys." Duo began. "What if we just store our gundams in super-secret bunkers until we really need them again?"

"But we won't need them again." Quatre responded. "The world is entering an age of peace and harmony. Weapons won't be needed because no one will ever start a war-"

"Didn't we say the same thing after beating the White Fang?" Duo pointed out. "Then some splinter group rose up, made their own mobile suits and used them to takeover earth since earth didn't have a way to defend themselves."

"That was different-"

"Was it? How do we know that someone else won't do the exact same thing once we destroy our gundams?"

"You're being dumb Duo-"

"OR MAYBE I'M ACTUALLY THINKING!" Duo shouted while shaking Quatre. "The idea that everyone in the world will completely embrace peace and destroy their weapons is laughable! I love peace as much as you do! But I know the human animal man! How do we know that there isn't a secret empire on Jupiter or Mars that's waiting to strike Earth after it disarms again? Or what about some Crossbone Vanguard that's gonna upgrade their shit until we won't stand a chance against them because anything that we do keep around will be antiques? Or maybe some radical colonists will group up on an asteroid that they'll call Axis and drop it on Earth? Then a radical group will take over the United Nations and form an ultra-military Titans group because Earth will be sick of colonials dropping rocks or shooting stuff at earth. Or maybe the colonies will form some kind of Zodiac Alliance militia that they'll call Zaft who will start this whole song and dance called the Endless Waltz all over again?"

"He's got a point." Trowa agreed though Duo wasn't done with Quatre.

"Or maybe the colonies will get an awesome idea to make a Gundam Tournament, but we won't be able to join because we blew up our gundams!"

"ALRIGHT! WE WON'T BLOW UP OUR GUNDAMS!" Quatre said and Duo finally let him go. "Let's tell Heero not to blow up his gundam-"

"He already decided not to." Trowa stated to the surprise of his friends. "It was Relena's idea apparently."

"And he was gonna let us blow up ours? Asshole." Duo spat. "Might as well tell Wufei-"

"Didn't he join Mariemaia's army and stayed even after they tried to drop a colony on earth?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck Wufei." As shocked at Quatre's language as he was, Duo couldn't find a reason to disagree.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the warrior cried silent tears as his Nataku glowed and exploded.<p>

"Farewell, my friend." Chan Wufei stated and gave a nod to the smoldering remains of his gundam.

"A noble sentiment, but unnecessary." Wufei heard someone say. He turned and saw a face that he never expected to see again.

"Trieze..." In the flesh, Treize Khushrenda stood before Wufei with an apparent scar on the left side of his face. "But how-"

"-Am I alive? Two of your comrades sat in the cockpits of exploding gundams and survived. Why are you shocked that I'm not dead?" Trieze inquired to which Wufei had to agree. "Besides, I used a nifty invention known as an escape pod. But I didn't get far enough from the explosion and was thrown into a coma by my injuries. I'd only recently awoken and I've come to find out that my daughter tried to conquer the world and you helped her."

"Yes. I felt indebted to your memory. Also, why didn't you tell anyone that you were still alive?"

"Coma remember? Plus, Une and those who knew of my survival chose to keep my survival a secret so that the Oz remnants wouldn't threaten Relena's new era of peace." Trieze explained. "Until you and my daughter decided to take up this challenge."

"Sorry...what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was trying to catch you before you destroyed your gundam." Trieze answered and looked past Wufei at the smoking remains of the Nataku. "Your friends decided to store their gundams instead of destroying them.

Wufei blinked.

"Why didn't they tell me this themselves?"

"Might have something to do with how you tried to kill most of your friends after betraying them." Wufei lowered his head and began to cry. "As the Americans love to say, Karma is a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Endless Waltz was awesome. But the fact that they decided to blow up their gundams was kind of dumb. For the reasons that I brought up in the story.**

**I brought back Trieze for humor and because it's not bs considering Trowa and Heero's survival of their gundam's blowing up.**


End file.
